


幻想乡见闻录－稗田阿求篇

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 外来的人类来幻想乡求闻的背景。第一人称独白。
Kudos: 3





	幻想乡见闻录－稗田阿求篇

伸手推开有些厚重的房门，古旧的书页纤维特有的味道顿时扑面而来。

借着悄悄探入屋内的阳光，我看清了端坐在榻榻米上主人的身影。女孩比我想像得更加年轻，她静静地坐在桌边翻动着摊在书桌上的书本，在听见我走进的时候抬起了头，阳光小心翼翼地攀上她紫色的发丝，描画着她闪烁着智慧的双瞳。

她并非懵懂的少女，而是一名真正的学者。

那并不是与她稚嫩的外表所相仿的眼神，更似沉淀了千年的酒酿，乍看的温和下暗藏着看不透的情绪。女孩理了理和服的裙裾，微微一偏头，弯起了清浅的笑意：“我知道你是为何而来。”

我不觉在心中讶异于她的敏锐，凝视着她轻轻抚平书角的白皙指尖，正准备顺着继续开口道出自己的目的，她清脆的声音却已然萦绕在房梁之余：“想要了解幻想乡的一切，旅行之人，你确实到了最合适的地方呢，有什么疑问请尽情提出吧。”

女孩踮起脚，缓缓从架子上抽出被线小心装订的书本。她的一举一动、一言一行，皆夹杂着一个孩子不该有的成熟，倒像一个睿智的老者向无知的我展开了幻想乡无尽的奇妙画卷。

“村庄的人们经常提到的、从田野中一跃而过的神秘黑影……我相信你看见的是露米娅，身为妖怪的她所产生的黑暗，是让火把都失去作用的魔法之暗。黑暗的怪物总是令人感到害怕，不过她的真身却是一位年幼的少女，想必这十分难以让你相信呢……”她仔细倾听着我的见闻，手指轻轻摩挲着书本的装订线，娓娓答述而来，仿佛早就将一切的知识熟念于心。借着窗外的光线，我远远地看见了那书皮上清秀的字迹——

幻想乡缘起。

我当然知道，这是记载幻想乡的资料中最为完整的一卷书籍，包括了妖怪图鉴、英雄传、危险区域指南等全部相关的知识，而编撰这本记录的作者，就是坐在我面前的这位紫发学者——第九代稗田阿礼之子，稗田阿求。

她负责将幻想乡的时光铭刻，直到继任者出现。

“唔，幻想乡是否有并非天生的妖怪……？”阿求重复着我新提出的疑问，仅略一沉吟就已经有了答案，“被丢弃的人偶经历了漫长的岁月也会变成妖怪呢，虽然就妖怪而言，她确实相当年轻。如果见到看似会腹语的金发人偶，请尽量远离她，因为她讨厌人类，而且因为刚成为妖怪，不懂得何为分寸。”

我不敢漏掉任何一个字，飞快地在笔记本上写下她的每一个回答，由衷地赞叹道：“亲眼见识到，果然还是很厉害啊。”

“是指什么事情呢？”

“一直以来听说稗田阿礼之子拥有过目不忘的能力，现在算是真的体验到了，就好像没有什么能够难倒你一样。人们都说，多亏了稗田一族，大家才能知晓幻想乡面纱下的真实，不必随时为那里的妖魔担惊受怕。”我握紧手中的笔记本，对眼前的年轻学者充满了钦佩，而女孩谦逊地回以一笑，摇了摇头。

“仅仅是举手之劳罢了。从魔理沙那里听说了，你也有喜欢记录细小事情的习惯，这是十分了不起的事情哦，虽然不能将它们深入脑海，却依旧可以铭记下来。”她的目光扫过我的笔记本，再看向我的眼中满是肯定与鼓励，“一定要坚持下去呢。”

受到专家的夸奖，我不禁因为暗暗的得意脸上有点发烧，却也因此心生一股想要更加探究的好奇，拥有天生的过目不忘究竟会是怎样的感受，是幸运还是不幸呢？她孩童般稚嫩的外表下为何隐藏着无法看破的深邃？

这次，阿求没有马上回答我的疑问。她默默地站起身，拾过门边的油纸伞，拨开了半掩的屋门，在金色飞瀑而下的午后艳阳中缓缓撑开了一片清凉的阴翳，向我发出了邀请。

“要一起走走吗？”

彼时已经入春的湿润空气蹭过脸边微微发凉，却又被太阳的温暖所驱散，映照在光秃的树枝末端隐约可见的新芽上，我们倚在了桥梁边，脚下汩汩的河水声不绝于耳畔，在金色的光芒下闪烁着粼粼波光，清澈的水流连里面摆动尾巴的鱼都能看见，远远地似乎有亮晶晶的什么从水面一晃而过，仔细追寻那留下的残影，好像是嬉戏的妖精们。

我知道，身边静静立着的女孩是人类，魔理沙也是人类，这里除了妖精还有幽灵、妖怪、吸血鬼等等完全不同的存在。博丽神社的巫女维持着他们的平衡，使得他们能够和平地生活在一起，这才是幻想乡令人为之着迷的奇迹，而阿求则要遵守稗田家的使命，将这个奇迹保留在字里行间。

“我记得这里的每一滴水珠，每一片树叶，每一根松针。”她忽然开口道，缓缓向桥外伸出手去触碰撞击到石头上飞溅起来的水花，“当回忆的时候，它们的景象自然而然就能浮现在脑海中，不需要冥思苦想。我的每一刻时光都为自己所铭记，根深蒂固在心底，绝对不会忘怀。”

“那么，无论开心的事情，还是悲伤的事情，都……”

“是的。”

紫发女孩阖上眼，平静得像在讲述一个完全不相干的人的故事：“从我出生起，便拥有了一千年以来每一位阿礼之子的日日夜夜，他们所见证的一切兴衰都清晰得显现在我眼前，我便知道自己要接过他们的职责，将幻想乡缘起编写下去，让世人更加了解这里的一草一木，直到寿命燃尽的时刻。”

我不禁喊道：“一定很沉重吧……背负着八代的记忆和稗田阿礼之子的名号，不会有人将你当作普通的孩子来看待……”

“但我想，我很高兴能够接受这个命运。每当细数脑海中存下的瞬间，就能感觉自己像万千洪流中的一叶小舟。我可以置身于画框之外，冷静地旁观着画布中的景象，正因为拥有这些知识，所以才能帮助向你一般来求助的人们。”年轻学者恬淡的笑容下所包含的究竟是什么，我并不能透彻地解读出来，却无来由地想起了那本幻想乡缘起开头，她所写下的芊芊序言。

「这是一个没有人类记下历史的封闭世界。妖怪们无法准确记住过去，幻想乡里见不到真实，因此，不了解妖怪的实态，人们只能心怀畏惧。若能更了解妖怪的能力和做出相应对策，回避危险的地方，认识擅长退治妖怪的人类，那就能不用战战兢兢地生活了吧。」[i]

——那么，接下来请仔细阅读，愿你有一个安全美好的幻想乡之旅。[ii]

“你热爱着这里。”我没有用疑问，而是以陈述句作为对第九代学者的尊敬。

她不置可否，只是指向对岸的绿荫，声线中对不可见的未来充满期待与喜悦：“那边的杏花似乎已经开了，今年真是早呢。”

书本缓缓在她手中合了起来，紫发少女轻足踏过盎然的春意，娇小的身形在杏花微雨间旋转往复，我仿佛听见了她银铃般的声音低吟着悠远的童谣，不由得笔尖一动，记下了此刻最真实的景致。

「幻想乡的记忆，早已化为永不磨灭的歌谣。」

**Author's Note:**

> [i] [ii]：引自于《东方求闻史记》阿求的序言


End file.
